totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Cukierkowe opętanie
Zazwyczaj pisałam o tym na końcu odcinka, ale teraz chcę nieco inaczej. Po tym jak zobaczyłam ile osób odpowiedziało w ankietach poprzedniego odcinka nie mogłam przejść obojętnie. Nie wiem skąd aż tyle osób czyta ten fick. ♥ Dziękuję Wam wszystkim z całego serca, jesteście dla mnie niesamowitą motywacją. Mimo, że nawet nie wiem kto konkretnie ten fick czyta. ^_^" Może i moja wizja nie zawsze odpowiada Waszym odpowiedziom w ankietach, jednak staram się by każdy odcinek jakościowo był okej. ' '!!!D Z I Ę K U J Ę!!! Plik:NDEp6.png New Dawn: The Game - odcinek 6 Zakapturzony chłopak przesiadywał na dachu kompleksu wypoczynkowego. Większość osób kładła się do snu, zbliżała się cisza nocna. ???: Najwyższa pora znaleźć kolejną ofiarę… Mruknął cicho pod nosem, podziwiając światło księżyca. ???: Jeśli do tej pory nie ma problemów z tego, że zabiłem, to rozumiem to jako przyzwolenie na takie działanie. Westchnął i wstał na równe nogi. ???: Póki co pora się kłaść. Mruknął, a następnie udał się drabiną w dół, aby iść do swojego pokoju i zasnąć. <Ściemnienie, czołówka> Kompleks wypoczynkowy Onyxia nie należała do osób, które usypiały jako pierwsze. Przed nastaniem ciszy nocnej udała się jako ostatnia, aby wziąć prysznic. Idąc z powrotem do swojego pokoju natknęła się na swojego znajomego. Onyxia: Hm, wydawało mi się, że to ja usypiam jako ostatnia… Mruknęła podchodząc bliżej chłopaka. Sirius: Jak widać dzisiaj się pomyliłaś… Onyxia: Ale chyba nie wracasz z łazienki… Przyjrzała się mu dokładniej. Sirius: Owszem, wieczorną toaletę mam już za sobą, byłem się przewietrzyć z chłopakami. Onyxia: Hah. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Onyxia: Widzę, wracasz do łask. Sirius zmarszczył brwi niezadowolony. Sirius: Co masz niby na myśli? Onyxia: Ostatnio Viper poświęca więcej czasu samemu Luce aniżeli waszej dwójce. Jakiś kryzys męskiej przyjaźni trwającej od startu show? Sirius: Nieco się zapędzasz, moja droga. Odparł z podłym uśmieszkiem, zachowując spokój. Onyxia: Raczej mówię co widzę, ale co ja tam wiem. Właściwie to wszyscy jesteście siebie warci… Westchnęła wymijając Siriusa, ten jednak złapał ją za ramię. Sirius: O nie, nigdzie nie idziesz. Rzucił lodowatym tonem, który zaskoczył nieco Meksykankę. Onyxia: Uhm? Sirius: O co ci chodzi z tym, że wszyscy jesteśmy siebie warci? Onyxia wyrwała się z jego uścisku. Onyxia: Te wasze wszelkie przyjaźnie. Wasza trójca oraz Nata z Claudią. Na dobrą sprawę kopiecie pod sobą dołki. Nie ukrywam, fajny spektakl. A teraz wybacz, idę spać. Mruknęła i poszła do swojego pokoju. Sirius: Nie na długo, nie na długo… Odparł z uśmieszkiem i również poszedł do siebie. W innym z pokoi ciszą nocną kompletnie nie przejmowała się dwójka innych uczestników. '' '''Claudia': Nie wierzę, że kazałeś tyle na siebie czekać… Mruknęła siedząc na łóżku Luci. Luca: Ile razy mam Ci mała mówić, że jak tylko mnie wywalili z zadania, to poszedłem spać? Claudia: Czy Ty jesteś głuchy? Przecież powiedziałam Ci już, że pukałam i nie było Cię w pokoju… Luca: Bo mocno spałem? Założył ręce. Claudia: Niespecjalnie mi się to podoba… Luca: Gadasz tak jakbyś podejrzewała mnie o zabójstwo Leny. Mruknął chłodno. Claudia: C-co? Nie! W ogóle mi o to nie chodzi! Jak możesz? Luca: Sorry, trochę się zapędzam. Czuję, że wiele osób mnie właśnie podejrzewa. Zrezygnowany usiadł na łóżku obok dziewczyny. '' '''Claudia': Też przepraszam, nie chciałam abyś się tak poczuł… Położyła dłoń na jego dłoni. Claudia: Ja wierzę, że tego nie zrobiłeś… Luca: A kogo podejrzewasz? Claudia: Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym jakoś bardzo… Luca: Ta, jasne. Pewnie myślisz, że to ja. Tylko masz taką gadkę by mnie pocieszać. Claudia: Wcale nie! Odparła obrażona. Claudia: Ale możesz myśleć co chcesz. Na mnie już pora, zaraz cisza nocna. Zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi, jednak tuż przed tym jak dotknęła klamki, ciało chłopaka zablokowało jej możliwość wyjścia. Claudia: Uhm? Co Ty znów wyprawiasz…? Luca: Myślisz, że Cię wypuszczę jak tutaj dałaś się sama zapędzić? Claudia: Nie bardzo rozumiem… Przepuść mnie, zaraz cisza nocna. Chłopak wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni spodni nóż, dziewczyna momentalnie zbladła. Claudia: Eee… Luca: Zostajesz tutaj, jasne? Albo spotka Cię to samo, co Lenę… Przystawił ostrze do jej szyi. Claudia: Wątpię… Ty tego nie zrobiłeś. Więc nic złego mnie nie spotka… Odparła cicho, starając się zachować zimną krew. Luca uśmiechnął się pod nosem i schował nóż. Luca: No, teraz mogę uwierzyć, że nie masz mnie za podejrzanego. Odparł zadowolony. W międzyczasie rozbrzmiał komunikat o ciszy nocnej. Claudia: Świetnie…teraz nie mam wyboru. Mruknęła niezadowolona. Luca: Cóż…albo śpisz ze mną albo wracasz do Stanów. Odparł zadowolony. Claudia: No trudno…aczkolwiek chyba nie będziemy dzielić jednego łóżka? Luca: No jasne, że będziemy. Odparł jak gdyby nigdy nic, łapiąc dziewczynę, przekładając ją przez ramię, a następnie rzucając na łóżko. Luca: Hah… Chile 1, Anglia 0… Zaśmiał się w myślach. Stołówka Następnego ranka uczestnicy w ciszy usiedli przed śniadaniem przygotowanym przez Jesusa. Wyglądało pysznie, jednak nikt nie miał apetytu. Wieść o tym, że wśród nich jest morderca każdego martwiła. Jesus: Cóż, bracia i siostry. W naszym imieniu pragnę pomodlić się przy tym posiłku o to, by boska sprawiedliwość dosięgnęła mordercy naszej kol…przyja…ehm. Leny. Poklepał po ramieniu siedzącego obok Khaleda, który non stop miał opuszczony wzrok. Jesus: Tobie musi być najciężej, stary… Inessa: Eee tam! Wtrąciła wesoło, a wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. Inessa: Wy nie udawajtje! Nikt jej nie lubił! Nawet nasz Bin Laden! Uderzyła pięścią w stół. Jesus: No ale tak mimo wszystko głupio cieszyć się z czyjejś śmierci… Podrapał się po głowie. Nata: Szczerze? Mnie bardziej ciekawi który z was, pieprzonych samców alfa musiał się dowartościować i ją zabić! Już mam w dupie, że to ta polska poczwara. Bardziej mnie martwi, że ten cwel dalej tutaj jest! Claudia: Nata…ale skąd pewność że to któryś z chłopaków? Nata wyciągnęła ze swojego stanika pogniecioną kopertę. Nata: Znalazłam to pod drzwiami swojego pokoju. List od Josha. Onyxia: No to na co czekasz? Czytaj! Sirius: Dokładnie! Nata odchrząknęła i zabrała się do czytania. Nata: Drodzy uczestnicy! Jak wspomniałem, morderca znajduje się wśród was. Lepiej zacznijcie badać tą sprawę, bo nie mam zamiaru jemu przeszkadzać. Pozdrawiam słonecznie, Josh. Sirius: Hah, przecież tam wcale nie ma mowy, że sprawcą jest facet. Nata: A słowa typu „jemu”? Jesus: Odnosił się do terminu „morderca”, może to być zarówno dziewczyna jak i chłopak… Claudia: Kiedy znalazłaś ten list? Nata: Dzisiaj rano. Nie za bardzo chciałam o tym gadać, bo miałam zamiar wprost zapytać o ten list Josha, gdyby nadawał jakiś komunikat. Wzruszyła ramionami. Inessa: Ja też coś wiedzieć! Podniosła rękę. Luca: Byle coś przydatnego. Inessa: Da, da. A czy ja mówiłam kiedyś niemądrze? Nastała niezręczna cisza. Inessa: Ja panimaju. Westchnęła. Inessa: Ja mam sprzęt, który może nam pomóc! Badanie zwłok, narzędzia zbrodni! Da! Nie ma problemu! Zaśmiała się wesoło. Nata: Ha! No, to teraz pójdzie szybciutko! Odparła zadowolona. Uczestnicy zajęli się jedzeniem śniadania, mieli już o wiele lepsze nastroje. Po kilkunastu minutach rozbrzmiał komunikat. Josh: DING DONG! Pora dzisiaj na kolejne wyzwanie! Nasz lunapark odwiedził cyrk, mam nadzieję, że nie boicie się klaunów i dzikich tygrysów, haha! Za kilka minut chcę was widzieć w namiocie, nie toleruję spóźnialskich! Luca: A więc śledztwo musimy przełożyć na później. Wzruszył ramionami. Nata: Oby tylko źle na tym przekładaniu nie wyjść. Mruknęła. Claudia: I tak nie mamy wyjścia… Chcąc nie chcąc musimy pojawić się na wyzwaniu. Nata: Będą nam to utrudniać jak się da. Onyxia: No ba, w końcu muszą mieć nie lada ubaw z tego jak trzęsiemy portkami przed mordercą. Mruknęła ironicznie, biorąc do rąk Adelaide. W drodze do cyrku Uczestnicy szli na miejsce zadania podzieleni między sobą. Nie tworzyli zwartej grupy. Na samym końcu szła Onyxia wraz z Jesusem. Była wyraźnie zamyślona. Jesus: Coś Cię trapi? Onyxia: Trochę. Właściwie to nieco podoba mi się ten morderca… Jesus: C-CO?! Krzyknął, ale zaraz ucichł. Jesus: Cóż Ty wygadujesz! Onyxia: Ta gra i tak sprawia, że codziennie balansujemy na krawędzi między śmiercią a ocaleniem. Co to za życie… A jeśli można to sobie uprościć, to cóż… Jesus: Nie wierzę, że tak myślisz! Onyxia: Wiem, że to wbrew Twoim zasadom i szanuję Twoje poglądy. Jednak nie wiesz jak mnie pomogłoby wygranie tego show. Jesus: Codziennie liczę, że się przede mną otworzysz. Pragnę Ci pomóc, lubię Cię. Ale nie potrafię kiedy nie mogę poznać całej prawdy. Onyxia: Wszystko w swoim czasie. Jeszcze mnie to męczy, jednakże wstyd i strach nie pozwalają mi na to, aby się otworzyć ot tak. Wybacz. Mruknęła wymijając chłopaka, Jesus przystanął na chwilę. Jesus: Obawiam się, że może to doprowadzić jedynie do kolejnej tragedii.. Szepnął do siebie smutno. Namiot cyrkowy Uczestnicy zasiedli na trybunach czekając na Josha. Namiot był imponujący, wysoki na kilka ładnych metrów, kolorowy, przepełniony masą przyrządów pomagających w cyrkowych sztuczkach. Claudia: Czuję się jak mała dziewczynka…tak dawno nie byłam w cyrku… Odparła zadowolona. Nata: Nie wiem czym się tak ekscytować… Przewróciła oczyma. Inessa: Ja mieć cyrk w domu! Pochwaliła się dumnie. Luca: Niespecjalnie mnie to dziwi… Inessa: Nie panimaju… Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Sirius: No a Josha niby gdzie wywiało? Wtem cała arena zapełniła się gęstym, kolorowym dymem. Gdy opadł, uczestnicy dostrzegli Josha, który ubrany jak dyrektor cyrku stał na środku areny, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Na jego głowie spoczywał elegancki i wysoki cylinder. Inessa: CICHO! ZACZYNA SIĘ! Uciszyła wszystkich. Inessa: Dawajtje! Przetnij się w pół, przetnij się w pół!!! Zaczęła krzyczeć z trybun. Josh: Inessa, uspokój się. Proszę. Luca: Akurat taką atrakcję, to sam bym chętnie zobaczył. Zaśmiał się, a siedzący obok Viper prychnął. Przybili sobie żółwika. Josh: No bardzo zabawne, baaaardzo. HA HA HA. Mruknął ironicznie. Josh: Nasze dzisiejsze zmagania odbywają się w cyrku! Każde z was za chwilę do mnie podejdzie i wylosuje z mojego cylindra karteczkę z atrakcją cyrkową. Nie wolno wam jednak póki co zdradzać tego, co macie! Zdjął cylinder i potrząsnął nim. Josh: Zapraszam! Każdy z uczestników podszedł powoli do prowadzącego i wylosował sobie karteczkę Josh: Może wydawać się wam, że każde z was musi zaprezentować daną atrakcję, ale nie! Haha! To byłoby zbyt nudne. Pora na ogłoszenie drużyn! Nata: Nie za bardzo czaję… Josh: I tak właśnie ma być! Zadowolony z siebie wyciągnął kartkę ze składami drużyn. Josh: Dobra, słuchajcie uważnie! Skład pierwszy to Viper, Nata i Sirius! Jakie są wasze atrakcje? Viper: Żonglerka. Nata: Chodzenie po linie. Sirius: Akrobacje na trampolinie. Josh: Okej! Wasza drużyna będzie musiała stworzyć jeden numer cyrkowy, który połączy te trzy atrakcje! Sirius: Chyba sobie kpisz… Nata: Właśnie! Josh: Chciałbym. Nie. W sumie nie chciałbym. Wracając! Drugi skład tworzy Inessa, Luca i Khaled. Co macie na kartkach? Inessa: Walka z tygrysami! Luca: O ja pie.dole… Nie chcę być w tym zespole! Josh: Sorka kolo, lepiej współpracuj! Luca: Eeeh…mam akrobacje na piłce. Khaled: A ja wystrzał z armaty. Inessa: Haha! Idealne dla Araba! Khaled: To rasistowskie! Inessa: Ale śmieszne! Odparła zadowolona. Josh: No i nasz ostatni skład czyli Onyxia, Claudia i Jesus! Co nam przygotujecie? Onyxia: Sztuczki magiczne. Claudia: Akrobacje na obręczy… Jesus: Połykanie ognia…ehm…to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł… Josh: Haha! Świetnie! Zajmijcie się przygotowaniami! Wszystkie atrakcje są dostępne w namiocie, w razie czego możecie także liczyć na pomoc ekipy. Wasze występy rozpoczynają się o godzinie szesnastej! Ocenię je ja wraz z dwoma gośćmi specjalnymi. Przedstawię ich na występach. Do roboty kochani! Zniknął ponownie w kłębach dymu, pozostawiając sobie kaszlących zawodników. Zespół 1: Viper, Nata, Sirius Cała trójka siedziała ogromnej trampolinie i zastanawiała się nad występem. Nata: Za bardzo nie kumam tego zadania… Sirius: Niby co w nim trudnego? Musimy przygotować jeden występ z naszymi atrakcjami. Nata: Co ty nie powiesz, Sherlocku. Przewróciła oczyma. Nata: Bardziej mam na myśli to, czy każde z nas ma typowo wykonywać daną atrakcję czy wszyscy musimy żonglować, skakać i chodzić po linie… Sirius: Nie zaszkodzi tak właśnie uczynić. Nata: Viper? Viper spojrzał pytająco na dziewczynę. Nata: No, może z łaski swojej byś przemówił. Byłoby prościej. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Nata: Nie kumam jak wy możecie się przyjaźnić skoro on nie potrafi gadać. Sirius: Potrafi. Nata: Jakoś niespecjalnie się chwali tą umiejętnością! Odparła z wyrzutem. Viper: Po prostu nie gadam z debilami. Odparł jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nata: Jeszcze jeden taki tekst, a dostaniesz w ten swój parszywy pysk! Pogroziła mu pięścią. Viper: Okej, więc już nic nie mówię. Odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Sirius zaśmiał się, a Nata poczerwieniała ze złości. Zespół 2: Inessa, Luca, Khaled Kolejna trójka stała przy klatce z dzikimi tygrysami, które przy bliższym podejściu warczały groźnie na uczestników. Luca i Khaled odsunęli się od razu, jednak Inessa była tym rozbawiona. Inessa: Rawr! Zawarczała zadowolona przystawiając głowę do krat klatki. Jeden z tygrysów widząc dziewczynę zaczął szykować się do ataku. Inessa: Słodkie kociałki! Odwróciła się do kolegów, a tygrys przywalił pyskiem w kraty. Inessa: Ojoj, chyba was nie lubi za bardzo… Luca i Khaled spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo. Inessa: Tak czy siak! Pokieruję naszym występem! Odparła dumnie. Luca: No chyba nie. Khaled: No właśnie! Jesteś przegłosowana! Inessa: JA CHACIU ROBIĆ NASZ WYSTĘP!!! Krzyknęła głośno, aż same tygrysy się przestraszyły. Khaled wskoczył na ręce Luci. Luca: No bez jaj. Zrzucił Khaleda z rąk. Luca: W takim razie pozostaje mi jedno. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki kartkę i długopis. Khaled: A co ty robisz? Mruknął wstając i otrzepując się z ziemi. Luca: Piszę testament, nic innego mi nie pozostało. Wzruszył ramionami. Khaled: W sumie…weź pożycz kartkę… Odparł zrezygnowany. Zespół 3: Onyxia, Claudia, Jesus Ostatni z zespołów stał nad mieszcząc się parę metrów nad ziemią ozdobną obręczą na której można było wykonywać efektywne akrobacje. Onyxia: Hm. Jakieś plany? Claudia: Tak sobie myślę, że może każde z nas wykona część występu, które miało na kartce…? Chyba żadna z nas nie chce połykać ognia… Odparła nieco przestraszona. Jesus: Zgodzę się, nie chciałbym narażać was na niebezpieczeństwo. Onyxia: A Ty dasz radę na tej obręczy? Słyszałam, że miałaś problem na rollercoasterze. Claudia: Oczywiście! Wtedy przełamałam swój strach, a było znacznie gorzej niż tutaj! Odparła pewna siebie. Onyxia: Genialnie w takim razie. Ja i Adelaide wykminimy także jakąś fajną sztuczkę magiczną. Ważne, abyśmy między naszymi występami zachowali jakieś fajne przejścia lub nawiązania, aby sprawiać wrażenie, że to jeden, ciągły występ. Jesus: Słuszna uwaga! Claudia: Hm, to musimy teraz odpowiednio to wykombinować. Onyxia: Dajcie jakąś kartkę czy coś, zrobimy burzę mózgów. To będzie chyba najlepsza opcja. Tak też spamiętamy większość pomysłów. Jesus poprosił jednego z członków ekipy o wspomniane przedmioty. Jesus: Proszę bardzo, Onyxio. Onyxia: Świetnie, no to możemy działać! Claudia: Nie chcę nic mówić, ale wydaje mi się, że chyba będzie nam się najlepiej współpracowało! Onyxia: No nie wiem, nie wiem… Mruknęła tajemniczo. Claudia: Uhm? Onyxia: Coś mi mówi, że Nata ostatnio zbliżyła się do Siriusa… Claudia: Poważnie? Onyxia: Miałabym powód by kłamać? Spojrzała dziewczynie prosto w oczy. Claudia: No, chyba nie… Onyxia: Przepraszam, ale chyba będzie ci jednak mimo wszystko lepiej z tą wiedzą. Niektóre rzeczy widać lepiej z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. Nie ukrywam, że takie obserwacje dają mi bardzo dużo. Claudia: Raczej tak… Mruknęła cicho smutnym tonem. Zespół 1: Viper, Nata, Sirius Nata dzielnie dyrygowała dwójką towarzyszy, choć Ci uparcie wykonywali wszystkie jej polecenia w typowym dla siebie stylu. Viper często udawał, że jej nie słyszy, natomiast Sirius niespecjalnie się ze wszystkim spieszył. Nata: Uh, wyżej te dłonie! Jak chcesz dobrze żonglować jak masz łapska przy swoim kroczu! Jak jesteś napalony to nie mój problem! Krzyknęła do Vipera. Oczywiście po chwili przypadkowo jedna z piłek wylądowała prosto na twarzy dziewczyny. Nata: EJ! Poleciała do tyłu, jednak w porę złapał ją Sirius. Sirius: Wszystko okej…? Nata: Tak. Dziękuję… Mruknęła, spoglądając w oczy chłopaka. Całą sytuację z oddali obserwowała Claudia. '' '''Nata': Weźmy się do pracy, została tylko godzina. Jak tam z naszymi strojami? Sirius: Właśnie je odebrałem… Wskazał na wieszaki w swojej dłoni. Nata: Idealnie! Prawie wszystko dopracowane… Sirius: Poszło całkiem nieźle. Myślę jednak, że choreografia jest trochę za skomplikowana… Nata: A niby co w niej trudnego? Sirius: Niektóre rzeczy mimo wszystko mi się mylą… Nata: No to się skup, jeju. Przewróciła oczyma. Sirius: Jakby to wszystko było takie proste. Mruknął niezadowolony. Zespół 2: Inessa, Luca, Khaled Luca i Khaled czytali napisaną przez Inessę choreografię. Khaled: Nie zrobię tego, nie ma mowy… Mruknął oddając dziewczynie kartkę. Inessa: No ale dlaczego? Zrobiła smutną minkę. Khaled: Pas z fajerwerkami, serio?! Chcesz mnie zabić?! Inessa: Raz byś się poświęcił, korona ci nie spadnie. No, co najwyżej głowa z karku, hahahaha! Zaśmiała się szaleńczo. Khaled: Super… Mruknął. Luca: Tak czy siak ja się nie widzę jakoś w klatce z tymi tygrysami… Założył ręce. Inessa: Zaufajcie mi! Będziemy mieć najlepszy, iście bombowy występ! Wszyscy nam będą zazdrościli! Zaczęła podskakiwać zadowolona. Inessa: Nareszcie moja myśl techniczna się przyda! Wszyscy zobaczą mój kunszt! Moją sztukę! MOJĄ PASJĘ! MOJE ŻYCIE!!!! Zaśmiała się jak szalony naukowiec. Luca: Chyba wpierw pójdę do Jesusa, niech mi da jakieś błogosławieństwo czy coś… Podrapał się po głowie. Khaled: W sumie coś w tym jest… Wyjął przenośny dywanik, który położył na ziemi, klęknął i zaczął modlić się do Allaha. Zespół 3: Onyxia, Claudia, Jesus Ostatni zespół wydawał się być najbardziej spokojny o swój występ. Onyxia: Wszystko mamy genialnie zaplanowane. Sądzę, że nic nie może pójść źle. Odparła pewna siebie. Claudia: Może dla pewności umieść Adelaide na trybunach… Onyxia: Niestety, nikomu z pozostałych nie ufam na tyle, aby im powierzać Adelaide. Wzruszyła ramionami. Claudia: Rozumiem… Jesus: Spokojnie dziewczęta, wszystko pójdzie po naszej myśli. Wierzę w moc opatrzności! Spojrzał w niebo. Onyxia: Próbowałeś już w ogóle zjadać sobie ten ogień? Jesus: Taak, ćwiczyłem przy wężu przeciwpożarowym… Wiecie, w razie wypadku. Claudia: To dobrze, nie powinno się iść na żywioł tak czy siak. Onyxia: No, czas nas goni. Musimy powoli się zacząć przebierać w nasze kostiumy. Claudia, zajmij się jeszcze przy okazji muzyką. Sprawdź czy ta durna ekipa ogarnęła to, co chcieliśmy. Claudia: Jasne, już lecę! Odparła z uśmiechem i pobiegła. Jesus: To kiedy mi wreszcie powiesz…? Onyxia: Oh, daj spokój, proszę. Zmuszanie mnie nic Ci nie da. Jesus: Martwię się o Ciebie… Onyxia: Nie musisz. Nikt nie musi. Po prostu zachowajmy nasze ustalenia i tyle… Odparła i odeszła od chłopaka. Arena Cyrkowa Nadszedł czas występów. Wszystkie grupy znajdowały się za kulisami areny. Na jej środku z kolei ponownie stał Josh. Josh: Witajcie drodzy widzowie! Dzisiaj w naszym lunaparku odbywają się występy cyrkowe! Nasi uczestnicy przygotowali dla was niesamowite atrakcje. Ich występy ocenione zostaną przez trzyosobowe jury! Pierwszą z osób jest jeden z najpopularniejszych światowych detektywów. Prawdziwy geniusz, tajemniczy, spostrzegawczy. Poznajcie Lukasa! Lukas pomachał do kamery. Josh: Drugi gość to ekscentryczny chłopak lubiący wszystkich chłopaków! Mimo wojny dalej wierzy, że spotka swojego księcia z bajki! Nie są mu straszne katastrofy, on ciągle szuka miłości. Odwzajemnionej, haha! Oto Eric! Eric wysłał widzom buziaczka. Josh: Trzecią osobą jestem ja sam! Wasz kochany, genialny, charyzmatyczny, cudowny, boski, przystojny prowadzący! Josh! Usiadł między Lukasem a Ericiem. Josh: Niech rozpocznie się show! Krzyknął. Josh: Pora na pierwszy zespół! Viper, Nata, Sirius! Pokażcie na co was stać!!! Cała trójka stała na ogromnej trampolinie. Po lewej stronie Viper, na środku Nata, a po prawej Sirius. Zaczęła rozbrzmiewać muzyka. Reflektory padały tylko na nich. Po chwili cała trójka zaczęła powoli podskakiwać aż w końcu zaczęła osiągać coraz większą wysokość. Chłopaki odsuwali się na bok, a Nata do tyłu. Bez problemu wykonywali wszelakie salta i obroty w powietrzu. Po refrenie piosenki na chwilę zgasły reflektory, a po chwili znów widoczna trójka skakała na trampolinie w międzyczasie żonglując piłeczkami. Każde z nich miało po trzy. Viper oraz Sirius przestali żonglować i wzbili się wysoko na podesty nad nimi. Dzięki temu mogli dostać się na linę, po której zaczęli wolno iść. Nata w międzyczasie wykonała zgrabne salto w powietrzu i przy kolejnym wybiciu chłopaki chwycili ją za nadgarstki i przytrzymali tak, że dziewczyna wylądowała na linie. Wszyscy wyciągnęli ponownie swoje piłeczki i przez chwilę nimi żonglowali. Kiedy skończyli, skoczyli na trampolinę a z niej na ziemię przez jury w efektywnych pozach. Nata: Ha! I co wy na to? Josh: No, no. Ciekawe połączenie! Rozpocznijmy od razu ocenianie! Lukas: Występ był całkiem fajny, podoba mi się że wszyscy wykonywaliście daną część spektaklu, fajnie zgrane atrakcje. Jednak brakowało mi czegoś spektakularnego… Nie wiem, jakoś czuję lekki niedosyt. Sorry. Ode mnie macie 5 punktów. Pokazał tabliczkę z cyfrą 5. Eric: Lukas się tam nie zna, phi! Wypadliście super, szczególnie wy chłopaki! Hihi! Jesteście mega wysportowani, aż normalnie mógłbym patrzeć i patrzeć na was! Ode mnie 8 punktów, muah! Zadzwońcie, ciasteczka! Sirius: Podziękuję za ofertę… Mruknął, a Viper po prostu pokazał Ericowi środkowy palec. Josh: Ode mnie macie 6 punktów. Również czuję niedosyt, przykro mi. Łącznie macie 19 punktów. Zobaczymy jak poradzą sobie wasi konkurenci. Zapraszam drugi zespół, czyli Inessę, Lucę oraz Khaleda! Brawa dla nich i pokażcie nam swój niesamowity występ. Inessa wyszła na środek areny ubrana podobnie do Josha. Inessa: Zdrastvujtje moi druzja! Witajcie w cyrku Inessy! Tylko u nas zobaczycie niesamowite, bombowe atrakcje! Muahaha! Rzuciła sobie pod nogi bomby dymne i zniknęła w utworzonej mgle. Po chwili, ku oczom jury ukazała się ogromna klatka, wokół której płonął prawdziwy ogień. Inessa oraz Luca balansowali z biczami na wielkich piłkach, a między nimi kroczyły groźnie dwa dzikie tygrysy. Inessa przyspieszyła tempa i zaczęła sobie biegać na piłce sprawiając, że tygrysy zaczęły ją gonić, podobnie także uczynił Luca. Twierdził bowiem, że warto zaufać w tym wypadku rosyjskiej wariatce. Ogień rósł coraz bardziej, podobnie jak show, jakie zaplanowała Inessa. Wskoczyła ona na piłkę Luci, a tygrysy wskoczyły na jej piłkę. Cały ten spektakl zakończył po chwili wystrzał z armaty. Khaled wraz z dwoma flarami wystrzelił w górę. Nadszedł koniec występu. Josh: Muszę przyznać, że było niesamowicie gorąco! Ale czy poza areną rozgrzaliście także naszych jurorów? Przekonajmy się! Lukas: Totalnie mnie to kupiło! To się nazywa cyrk, serio. Jeden wielki chaos, wybuchy, ogień i szalona dziewczyna. Wow. 8 punktów ode mnie! Eric westchnął podniecony. Eric: Chcę numer do tego kolegi z biczem… Rozmarzył się. Luca: Chyba sobie kpisz. Mruknął. Eric: Jak tylko to zobaczyłem to momentalnie przeniosłem się do swojej krainy fantazji… koniecznie muszę to zapisać w pamiętniczku! 10 punktów, szczególnie ze względu na tego słodziaka! Wysłał Luce całuska. Luca: Ja je.e… Strzelił facepalma. Josh: Ja tutaj zgadzam się całkowicie z Lukasem. Prawdziwy cyrk i chaos. Właściwie nic dodać, nic ująć. Ode mnie leci 9 punktów. Łącznie zgarniacie 27! Noo, ciekaw jestem czy ostatnia drużyna pokona tą poprzeczkę, bo naprawdę wypadliście genialnie. Cóż, przekonajmy się! Oto ostatni występ dzisiaj! Onyxia, Claudia, Jesus! Scena należy do was!!! Na arenie pojawiła się Onyxia wraz z Claudią. Przed nimi stała pionowo ustawiona skrzynia pasująca idealnie wymiarami na człowieka. Onyxia: Witajcie! Dzisiaj drodzy widzowie zaprezentuję wam niesamowitą sztuczkę magiczną, która doprowadzi do wspaniałego pokazu! Nie przedłużajmy! Wskazała na skrzynię. Onyxia: Doprowadzę do tego, że moja wspaniała asystentka zniknie! Pokazała na Claudię. Onyxia: Niczym mała gąsienica, schowa się do kokona… Dziewczyna weszła do skrzyni, a Onyxia zamknęła ją. Onyxia: Czary mary, czary mary…gąsienica motylem się staje… Nagle ze skrzyni zaczął wydobywać się dym. Onyxia: Tadaaam! Otworzyła skrzynię, a środku nie było nikogo. Onyxia: Jak wiadomo z gąsienicy w kokonie rodzi się przepiękny motyl…który fruwa wysoko… Wskazała na górę, a tam Claudia w pięknej, złotej sukni prezentowała swoje wdzięki na zawieszonej wysoko obręczy. Próbowała wielu różnych akrobacji. Wpierw mniej, a następnie bardziej ryzykownych. Onyxia: Niestety…to co piękne często jest ulotne… Claudia puściła obręcz i skoczyła na materac. Jednak widzowie tego nie widzieli, bowiem podłoże areny było w dymie. '' '''Onyxia': Gaśnie…niczym…ogień… Nagle przed jurorami pojawił się Jesus, który niczym rasowy połykacz ognia, ugasił wielką pochodnię, wkładając płomienie do swoich ust. Cała scena zgasła. Koniec występu. Josh: No proszę! Kolejny intrygujący występ! Drodzy przyjaciele jak go oceniacie? Lukas: Ciekawie. Pięknie opowiedziana historia, którą połączyły trzy cyrkowe atrakcje. Podziwiam każdego z was! 10 ode mnie! Eric: Zespół mający mało facetów, meh. W dodatku miał taki malutki epizodzik, że nawet nie zdążyłem się podjarać. Tak sobie…6 na zachętę, ale nic więcej! Josh: Fakt faktem, zrobiliście coś nowego. Ale z drugiej strony…robienie z cyrku jakiejś sztuki. Eeee! Machnął dłonią. Josh: Cyrk to cyrk! To ma być zabawa, a nie jakaś sztuka dla inteligentnych! Onyxia: Więc zakładasz, że jesteś debilem? Wow. Mruknęła bez emocji. Josh: …eee…pomińmy to, dobra?! Ode mnie macie 7 punktów i tyle! Łączne wychodzą 23 punkty i drugie miejsce! Panie, Panowie, Eric! Mamy zwycięzców! Są nimi Inessa, Luca oraz Khaled! Gratuluję, byliście dzisiaj najlepsi! Prawdziwie niesamowite show! Zapraszam was na naradę w sprawie nowej zasady na tablicę, a reszta może się już rozejść! Tylko przypominam o uważnym słuchaniu komunikatów, żeby nie było pretensji! Ruchy, ruchy! Inessa, Luca i Khaled przybili sobie piątki. Onyxia: Meh. I weź tu próbuj robić coś ambitnego… Claudia: Przynajmniej mamy drugie miejsce… Pocieszyła koleżankę radosnym uśmiechem. Onyxia: Ta, niby zawsze coś… Mruknęła nieprzekonana. Dalej Nata wyżywała się na swoich towarzyszach. Nata: Mówiłam byście lepiej się układali jak robicie przewroty, to nie… Przewróciła oczyma. Sirius: Stało się, jejku. Nie ma sensu tego przeżywać. Odparł zakładając ręce. Nata: Tsa, nieważne. Chodź do mnie, musimy pogadać. Viper spojrzał pytająco na Siriusa. Sirius: Nie wiem czego ona chce… Skłamał. W odpowiedzi Viper wzruszył jedynie ramionami i odszedł. Sirius: Bądź bardziej dyskretna. Mruknął do Naty. Nata: Sam sobie bądź, nie mam głowy do tego. Idziemy. Nowa Zasada: Codziennie następuje zmiana pokoi. Odbywa się według ruchu wskazówek zegara. Ciemny Zaułek Nata i Claudia postanowiły w wolnym czasie zbadać miejsce zbrodni, w którym dokonano zabójstwa Leny. Zwłoki oczywiście już tam nie leżały. Claudia: Może jednak mogłyśmy zacząć od oględzin ciała… Nata: No coś Ty, nie ma na to czasu. Łatwiej zatrzeć mordercy ślady zabójstwa tutaj aniżeli na jej ciele. Rozglądaj się uważnie… Claudia: Widzę jakiś metalowy pręt… Przykucnęła przy nim. Claudia: Ale nie ma żadnych śladów krwi… Nata: Bez powodu tu on pewnie nie leży. Claudia: Sądzisz, że Lena mogła nim oberwać? Nata: Możliwe, lepiej go weź. Jak będziemy przy ciele, to połączymy fakty. Szukaj innych wskazówek… Claudia oddaliła się kawałek od Naty. Po chwili Nata odnalazła kopertę. Nata: A to co? Claudia: Hm, coś masz? Nata: Tia, jakiś list… Otworzyła kopertę i wyjęła kartkę. Nata: Nie złapiecie mnie tak szybko… Lepiej przestańcie węszyć. Ah i chyba nie wypoczniecie dzisiaj za dobrze… Opady mogą was zdezorientować. Claudia: Uhm… Nata: Jakieś brednie. Schowała list do koperty. Claudia: Jeśli napisał to ten morderca… Nata: To co? Masz jakiś pomysł? Claudia: Wypoczynek…opady… O nie… Zaczęła biec w stronę kompleksu wypoczynkowego. Nata: Czekaj!!! Pobiegła za dziewczyną. Przy kompleksie stała już grupka uczestników. Zasłaniali oni kolejne znalezione przez nich ciało. '' '''Nata': Co do cholery?! Claudia: O Boże…Khaled… Zasłoniła usta dłonią. Sirius: Spadł z dachu… Nata: Tak po prostu?! Sirius: Nie wiem…byliśmy w środku. Ale chyba ktoś go zepchnął. Jest jakiś podrapany, poszarpany. Zupełnie jakby wcześniej z kimś walczył… Claudia: Znalazłyśmy list od mordercy tam gdzie zginęła Lena… Pisał właśnie że nie wypoczniemy przez opady, jeśli nie przestaniemy węszyć… Luca: Mamy tak po prostu odpuścić i trzymać tu tego świra?! Onyxia: A jak sądzisz? Wolisz się martwić o swoje życie jeszcze bardziej? Póki oficjalnie nikt nie każe nam go szukać, to po co się w to bawić i narażać innych na śmierć? No pomyśl logicznie! Luca: Chyba zwariowałaś! Onyxia: Lepiej się posłuchać i tyle! Jesus przyklęknął przy ciele Khaleda. Jesus: Eh…pomoże mi ktoś zanieść go do kostnicy…? Potem zastanówmy się co robić, teraz trzeba mu oddać chwilę skupienia i refleksji… Viper pomógł Jesusowi podnieść ciało, a następnie zaczęli je przenosić. Nata: I tym oto sposobem nasza poświrowana para skończyła jak skończyła… Claudia: Nie możemy odpuścić… Szepnęła do siebie, marszcząc brwi. Claudia: Kimkolwiek jest zabójca, odpowie za swoje czyny… '''' Kto po tym odcinku wg Was jest mordercą Leny i Khaleda? Jesus Sirius Luca Viper Według mnie to nie jest ta sama osoba Czy jesteś ciekawy jaką tajemnicę skrywa Onyxia? Tak, niech wreszcie powie! Nie za bardzo mnie to interesuje... Podchodzę do tego neutralnie Czy według Ciebie Josh pomoże uczestnikom we wskazaniu mordercy? Tak! Na pewno im to utrudni i podeśle masę fałszywych tropów. Będzie obojętny co do tego Finałowa 8! Kto jest Twoim faworytem? Okrutne pytanie, mam paru faworytów :c Claudia Nata Onyxia Inessa Jesus Sirius Luca Viper Kategoria:Odcinki ND: The Game